WhiteSnake
Whitesnake es una banda británica de hard rock y heavy metal fundada en el año 1978 por David Coverdale después de su separación de la banda Deep Purple, donde formó parte durante el periodo 1973-1976. Durante sus primeros años, su música estaba esencialmente orientada hacia el Rock, el Blues y el Soul. En febrero de 1978 David Coverdale y el guitarrista Micky Moody, que había colaborado con Coverdale en sus dos discos solistas, formaron Whitesnake. El resto de la alineación incluía al guitarrista Bernie Marsden, el bajista Neil Murray, el batería David Dowle y el tecladista Brian Johnston (luego remplazado por Pete Solley). En abril de ese mismo año, saldría su primer álbum Snakebite con el nombre de David Coverdale´s Whitesnake. El primer álbum propiamente dicho de Whitesnake, saldría el mismo año, bajo el nombre de Trouble. El tecladista del disco era un ex-compañero de David Coverdale en años en Deep Purple, Jon Lord. Entre los temas del álbum, saldrían clásicos como Take me with you, Trouble, Lie down y una buena versión del tema de The Beatles Day Tripper. Mayor éxito llegaría con el álbum de 1979, Lovehunter, que contenía temas como Walking In The Shadow Of The Blues, Medicine Man y el que da nombre al disco. Aunque el álbum más memorable de esta época fue sin duda Ready an' willing de 1980, en el que el baterista David Dowle, ya no estaría presente; en su lugar entra otro ex-compañero de Coverdale en Deep Purple: Ian Paice. Con este disco llegaron a lo más alto de las listas, con temas como Fool for your loving y Blindman. Con la gira de "Ready an' willing", se atreverían a sacar un doble disco en directo, grabado en el Hammersmith de Londres en noviembre de 1978 y junio de 1980. En el disco combinarían todas sus grandes canciones de la época. En 1981 editan otro álbum: Come an'get it muy del estilo de Ready an' willing, con canciones como Don't break my heart again,'' Come an'get it''. Al año siguiente graban un álbum, que se editó finalmente a mediados de 1982, Saints & Sinners, con el que consiguieron uno de sus más grandes éxitos: Here I go again, el cual se convirtió en un clásico del grupo. En este momento las diferencias entre los integrantes y una enfermedad de la hija de Coverdale provocan un impasse en la banda. Cuando regresan ya no está más el guitarrista Bernie Marsden, que fue el primero en marcharse, seguido de Ian Paice y Neil Murray. En octubre de 1982 presentarían la nueva formación: el guitarrista Mel Galley (ex Trapeze), el bajista Colin Hodgkinson y a la batería entraría el legendario Cozy Powell (ex-Jeff Beck, Rainbow, Black Sabbath y muchas más…). Durante los últimos meses de 1982 y primeros de 1983 realizarían la gira del "Saints & Sinners" y a finales de 1983 y principios de 1984 grabarían "Slide it in" (que contenía temas como "Love Ain't No Stranger" y el mismísimo "Slide it ‘in"). Antes de empezar la gira el guitarrista Micky Moody abandona también la banda y sería sustituido por John Sykes (ex-Thin Lizzy). Durante la gira vuelve Neil Murray y con la formación renovada, Whitesnake se presenta en el primer Rock in Rio, el de 1985, con éxito. Para finales de 1986, la banda estaba compuesta por John Sykes en la guitarra, Aynsley Dunbar en la batería y Neil Murray en el bajo. Con el agregado de Don Airey en los teclados, grabarían 1987, el álbum más conocido y vendido de su historia, editado obviamente ese año. Whitesnake consigue el tan deseado megaestrellato en Estados Unidos, pero su estilo musical vira unos grados en dirección del hard rock más comercial de la época y en la misma medida se aleja de sus raíces más blueseras. Para desazón de los fans y la prensa, Coverdale expulsa a su guitarrista estrella John Sykes (se especuló con que los motivos eran la disputa del protagonismo escénico) e ingresan Adrian Vanderberg y Vivian Campbell (ex-Dio) en su reemplazo, Rudy Sarzo (ex-Quiet Riot) se hace cargo del bajo y Tommy Aldridge de la batería. En 1989, grabarían Slip of the Tongue, en el que Steve Vai (ex-Alcatrazz y David Lee Roth) reemplaza a Campbell y participa de la grabación en el estudio (ya que el guitarrista Adrian Vandenberg se lesionó relizando unos ejercicios, provocándole estos Tendinitis). Al finalizar la gira en 1990, la banda prácticamente se desmembra. A fines de 1993 Coverdale y el emblemático guitarrista de Led Zeppelin, Jimmy Page, editan un álbum llamado simplemente "Coverdale-Page", que rápidamente se transformó en superventas, pero que tuvo una fría recepción por parte de la prensa "nostálgica", que clamaba por una reunión de Led Zeppelin, que finalmente se concretaría al año siguiente con la edición del disco "No Quarter" de Jimmy Page y Robert Plant. Un álbum recopilatorio Greatest Hits se publica en 1994; en él se encuentra una nueva versión de "Here I go again". La banda retomaría la actividad con Warren DeMartini (ex-Ratt) y Adrian Vanderberg en guitarras, Rudy Sarzo en bajo, Paul Misckovick en teclado y Denny Carmassi en batería. En 1997, publicarían "Restless heart", que causó un impacto mínimo en comparación con las expectativas y ni siquiera fue editado en los Estados Unidos. Posteriormente, se publicó un acústico titulado Starkers In Tokyo interpretado por Coverdale y Adrian Vandenberg únicamente, que contenía temas de toda la época de Whitesnake más Soldier of Fortune de Deep Purple. Coverdale decidió desarmar la banda y continuar su carrera como solista. La "Farewell Tour" (gira de despedida) terminó en Argentina, en el estadio de Ferro Carril Oeste (12 diciembre de 1997) de manera muy emotiva pero bajo una lluvia de críticas acerca del bajo rendimiento vocal del cantante. En septiembre del 2000 salió un álbum solista de David Coverdale titulado Into the Light, que tampoco obtuvo buenos comentarios. En 2003 Whitesnake se reagrupó para la gira de conmemoración de su 25 aniversario. La banda sigue realizando giras, ha editado un DVD en vivo en 2005 de la gira de 2004 y un par de recopilatorios en 2006. La formación actual es: David Coverdale voz, Doug Aldrich (ex-Bad Moon Rising y Dio) y Reb Beach (ex-Winger y Dokken) en guitarras, Tommy Aldridge en batería, Marco Mendoza en bajo y Timothy Drury en teclados. En noviembre de 2006 salió su último disco "Live... in the shadow of the blues" con 4 temas inéditos: All I want is you, Dog, If you want me y Ready to Rock. La promoción del disco se ha hecho mediante conciertos acústicos en distintas ciudades europeas. Referencias: * Página Oficial * El Blog en castellano de Whitesnake desde octubre de 1996 Discografía *David Coverdale's Whitesnake (1977) (Coverdale Solo) *Northwinds (1977) (Coverdale Solo) *Snakebite (1978) *Trouble (1978) *Lovehunter (1979) *Ready and Willing (1980) *Live...In The Heart Of The City (1980) (En directo) *Come an Get It (1981) *Saints n' Sinners (1982) *Slide it in (1984) *1987 (1987) *Slip Of The Tongue (1989) *Coverdale/Page (1993) (Coverdale con Jimmy Page) *Whitesnake's Greatest Hits (1994) *Restless Heart (1997) *Starkers In Tokyo (1997) (En directo) *Into the light (2000) (Coverdale Solo) *Live... In the still of the night (2006) (En directo) *Live... In the shadow of the blues (2006) (En directo) *Good to be Bad (2008) Singles Links * Sitio Ofcial * Blog español de Whitesnake * Fotos de su concierto en Barcelona con su última formación, en Julio de 2008 * Fotos de su concierto en Madrid con su última formación, en Julio de 2008 * Crónica Whitesnake en Madrid 2008 Categoría:Grupos de música heavy metal Categoría:Heavy metal de Inglaterra Categoría:Grupos de música del Reino Unido Categoría:Grupos de glam metal